Peraturan di Dorm BTS
by ZENny Park
Summary: Dari semua peraturan di dorm BTS hanya satu peraturan yang benar-benar tidak bolah dilanggar yaitu...


**Tittle :** Peraturan di Dorm BTS

 **Cast :** All BTS member.

 **Genre :** humor gak lucu/comedy garing.

Dihari Minggu yang cerah, secerah wajah Zen (hoeks...) member BTS yang sedang freejob pun melakukan aktivitas mereka masing – masing. Ada cooking mama –SeokJin yang sedang bereksperimen dengan menu barunya. Semoga saja rasa resep barunya tidak aneh seperti pembuatnya #plak. Lalu... ah! Leader Mon yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas – kertas berisi lirik lagu. Sedangkan duo maknae, Golden Maknae Kookie dan Fake Maknae Chimchim sedang enak-enakan nonton televisi sambil ngemil cookies yang diberikan oleh Mommy Jin. Sungguh pagi hari yang damai nan tenang di dorm BTS...

...

...

...

...

... CHAKKAMAN! Apa Zen baru saja bilang 'damai nan tenang' di kalimat yang sama dengan 'dorm BTS ' setelahnya? Tanpa ada kata 'tidak' diantaranya? O... Em... Ji...! hampir semua orang tau tidak ada namanya suasana TENANG NAN DAMAI di dorm BTS barang semenit saja... terlebih lagi disana ada... eh?! Dimana duo rusuh bangtan?! Si Alien dan Si Kuda?!

_ ZEN&BB_

" Min! "

" hmmm... " gumam Jimin menjawab panggilan sang maknae.

" MIN! " panggil Jungkook lagi.

" Hmmm...!"

" chk! PARK JIMIN!" teriak Jungkook sebal.

" YAK! MWOOO?! Kau tidak liat aku sedang nonton tv apa?" teriak Jimin tak kalah keras.

" hehehe... mian!" kekeh Jungkook.

" huft..." Jimin pun Cuma bisa pasrah menghadapi kelakuan maknae super iseng yang hobi membullynya itu.

" Min! Menurutmu apa Hobi-hyung dan Tae-hyung bisa selamat dari amukan Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

" entahlah! Menurutmu?" balas Jimin.

" Kurasa tidak. Kau tau kan seperti apa mengerikannya amukan kemarahan dari Yoongi-hyung?!"

" tidak tau! Yoongi-hyung tidak pernah memarahiku."

" kau sih enak! Jadi kesayangannya Yoongi-hyung, dan hyungdeul yang lain!" dumel Jungkook 'sebenarnya maknaenya itu aku atau Jimin sih!'

"ya jangan salahkan aku! Emang takdirku kayak gini kog!" kata Jimin. " Kau sih... kalau saja kau tidak evil mereka pasti tidak dalam bahaya."

" Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan aku! Lagian mereka juga sih... mereka terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa pada PERATURAN itu."balas Jungkook.

" Iya... benar juga sih..." kata Jimin

Kemudian hening kembali tercipta diantara mereka berdua...

"Ngomong-ngmong Jungkookie~"

" Hn? Ada apa Min?"

"PANGGIL AKU HYUNG BOCAH!"

_ZEN&BB_

" Hyung..."

" Ehm..."

" Bagaimana ini?!"

" Aku juga tidak tahu!"

" Aku benar-benar takut hyung!"

" Kau pikir aku tidak! Sudahlah kau diam saja! Jika kau berisik Suga-hyung bisa menemukan ki-"

KRRREEETTTT

" GOTCHA! Tertangkap kalian!"

" GYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eeeee~~~~ apakah reader bingung? Kalo begitu sebagai author yang baik Zen akan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

_ZEN&BB_

*plesbek*

" KAMI PULANGGGGG!"

" UHUK!"

PRANG!

GUBRAK!

DUAK!

"KIM TAEHYUNG! JUNG HOSEOK!"

" ehehehe..." V dan J-Hope cengengesan saat melihat akibat dari teriakan luar biasa mereka. RapMon tersedak air yang diminumnya. Jin menjatuhkan tumpukan piring yang sedang dibawanya. Jungkook tersandung bantal dan jatuh. Jimin yang tersenggol Jungkook terdorong hingga dahinya menatap dinding.

" Ya! Kalian ini! Baru pulang sudah buat kekacauan!" omel Jin sambil menyapu pecahan piring kaca yang dijatuhkannya tadi. Vhope pun langsung menghampiri Jin.

" Hyung! Hyung! Hyung tau! Kami baru saja pulang dari rumah halmoninya Hoseok-hyung"  
" Kau tau Hyung! Tadi halmoni blablablabla..."  
" Lalu halmoni blablablablabla..."  
" Tapi sayangnya blablablabla..."

Jin benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bukannya menolongnya memunguti pecahan kaca mereka malah mengocah tentang liburan mereka.

" Blalalalalalala..."  
" Jung Hoseok! Kim Taehyung!"  
" Neeee~~~ eh?!"  
J-Hope dan V menatap horor Jin yang sekarang mengeluarkan aura kelam yang mengerikan. Ditambah tangannya yang sekarang menggenggam pecahan kaca yang cukup besar.  
" Dalam hitungan ketiga segera pergi dari sini atau kubunuh kalian!"  
" Hehehe... hyung! Kau tidak mungkin serius kan?"  
" Hana!"  
" Yak! Hyung jangan bercanda!"  
"Dul!"  
" Chakkaman! Hyung!"  
" Se-"  
" GYYYYAAAAAA!"

Well, hampir mati ditangan hyung tertua mereka tidak membuat V-Hope jera. Mereka juga mengganggu Rap Monster yang sedang konsentrasi membuat lagu baru hingga membuat leader mereka itu nyaris menghancurkan meja yang dipakainya. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga merecoki duo maknae dengan cerita mereka yang tak jelas. JiKook yang sudah muak hanya bisa menatap datar dua alien dari planet antah barantah yang sedang mengoceh di depan mereka.

" Yak! Hyung! " sela Jungkook.  
" NE! " jawab Vhope serempak. Aduh~ kompak banget sih -_-  
" Kenapa kalian tidak bercerita pada Yoongi-hyung saja?"  
" Ah! Kau benar juga! Mana Yoongi-hyung?" tanya V  
" Tidur-tiduran di kamar! Lagsung masuk saja!"  
" Oke! Kajja Tae!" ajak J-Hope

Tanpa pikir panjang dua trouble maker BTS ini langsung melesat ke kamar.

" Jungkookie~"  
" Ne?"  
"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi maknae yang evil sekarang."  
" Hehehe..."

_ZEN&BB_

BRAAKKK!

" YOONGI-HYUNG!"

Setelah membanting pintu kamar yyang –oh-betapa-malangnya- V dan J-Hope langsung menyerbu tempat tidur Suga tanpa melihat situasi dan tanpa melihat APA YANG SEDANG SUGA LAKUKAN.

" Hyung! Blablablablablabla...!"

"Blablablabla...!"

" Hyung! Hyung! Kau tau tidak kala –eumbh"

" Blablablabla –eumbh!"

" BERISIK!"

DEG!

Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis V dan J-Hope saat tangan putih bin mulus Suga membekap mulut mereka. Yah... walaupun bukan itu yang membuat mereka takut. Hanya saja... wajah kusam, rambut acak-acakan, dan mata mengantuk Suga yang membuat mereka khawatir. Jangan bilang kalu hyung galak mereka yang satu ini baru saja...

" Berani-beraninya kalian mengganggu tidur siangku...!"

" GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan memilukan terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm BTS.

Sementara itu di depan TV...

" HAHAHAHAHA!" sang Golden-Evil-Maknae Jeon JeongGuk sedang tertawa dengan nistanya.

*plesbek en*

_ZEN&BB_

*malam harinya*

Semua member berkumpul kecuali Suga dan Jin sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka menunggu Jin yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Suga sedang mandi.

" MAKAN MALAM SIAP!" teriak visual BTS ini sambil membawa semangkuk besar makanan. Semua yang ada di meja makan itu –terutama sang maknae rakus- menyambut makan malam mereka dengan semangat. Semuanya kecuali...

" Eh? Hoseokie! Taehyungie! Kenapa kalian pucat? Kalian sakit?" tanya Jin khawatir. Hyung tertua itu menyentuh dahi keduanya " Tidak panas~" gumamnya.

" Tidak apa-apa hyung! Kami hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab J-Hope yang biasanya fullhope kini nampak seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan untuk hidup #oke sip lebay

" Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan hingga kelelahan seperti ini?"

GREB

" Mereka tadi bermain bersamaku." Jawab Suga yang baru saja datang. Wajahnya berada diantara wajah J-Hope dan V. Sementara tangannya diletakkan di pundak keduanya.

" Iya kan~" desisnya kepada J-Hope dan V.

DEG!

Sapertinya mereka terlalu takut hingga jantung mereka saja takut untuk berdetak (Zen : mati dong? *bugh*) dengan terbata-bata mereka menjawab. " N... N... Ne"

" Bermain? Bermain apa?" tanya sang leader.

Suga tersenyum manis. Terlalu manis hingga Zen kena diabetes seketika *plak*

" Main kucing-kucingan! Mereka jadi tikus dan aku kucingnya!" jawabnya dengan senyuman MANIS tetap berada di bibirnya. Semua di meja itu tau bahwa PERMAINAN yang mereka mainkan bukanlah permainan yang baik untuk dimainkan.

Sedangkan orang paling muda disana sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Dia lebih tertarik dengan makanan lezat yang ada didepannya daripada apapun-itu-yang-dibicarakan-hyungnya. Walaupun dalam hati dia tidak bisa berhenti tekikik evil.

Yah... semoga dengan kejadian ini V-Hope bisa mengingat satu hal. Diantara semua peraturan yang ada di dorm BTS ada satu peraturan yang benar-benar tidak boleh dilanggar yaitu... **JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGU MIN YOONGI YANG SEDANG TIDUR!**

The End...

A/N : Oke! Sip! Ini apa? -_- sampah macam apa ini! (/ T A T)/ saya tau ini garing. Jadi dengan harap Zen memohon belas kasihan readers sekalian untuk meriview ff GaJe ini! *deep bow*


End file.
